Alpha of Mine
by bedazzlebabe7
Summary: Anna starts dreaming of this sexy guy, who suddenly appears in front of her! She freaks out of course, and soon find out she is a shifter. The man of her dreams becomes her mate, but Anna is happy with her life, and loves her on and off boyfriend Jeremy. Will Lucas win her heart? Secrets are discovered, and Anna learns more of her true destiny before her first transformation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded me. I started to run, and saw a light ahead of me. I ran, and yelled.

"Help, please." I looked back, and saw the darkness getting closer and closer to me. The darkness was something bad, and terrifying. Something was trying to pull me back into the darkness. I ran faster towards the light. I stopped right at the edge of the light. The most wonderful smell surrounded me. I saw a shadow walking towards me into the light. The smell was getting stronger, and stronger. My knees felt so weak. The shadow was not a shadow anymore. I saw clearly now what was walking towards me. I should have been scared, ran, or something. Instead I stood there waiting. A huge, wolf was now in front of me. It just looked at me, and I could tell it was drawling my scent in. The wolf had the most beautiful eyes, similar to mine. The wolf's eyes were a golden color that simmered with green. I was memorized by its eyes, and stepped towards the massive wolf. I was intrigued, and felt a sudden urgency to become closer to this beast.

All my fears went away as I walked towards the wolf, staring into the wolf's comforting eyes. As I moved closer I realized how beautiful this wolf was. The fur was a blonde, reddish color. I could see a little tint of brown also. The wolf sat down watching my moves closely, as if he was studying me. I kneel down by the wolf's head. I lifted my hand, and touch the wolf's soft fur. I smiled, and giggled a little when the wolf lifted his paw into my other hand. I held his big paw, and wrapped my other hand on the top of his paw. He led closer, and licked my cheek. I laughed, as he removed his paw. He stepped back into the darkness. I yelled at him.

"Wait" I started to run back into the darkness. I stopped right before the edge, and felt a presence behind me. I turned around, and saw a man standing in front of me. I could still smell the wolf, but the man smelled the same. He stepped closer to me, allowing me to see him better. His eyes were the same as the wolf's eyes. I was mesmerized by the simmering green, gold color of his eyes. He's hair a messy blonde, reddish, brown. He was masculine, and big. He stepped again closer to me, and tilted his head at me.

A smile started tingling on his lips.

I felt I knew this man all my life. A sudden strong feeling came through me. Mine. I thought. I closed the gap between us. This man was the same wolf I saw earlier. He stood still next to me which drove me crazy. I was so close to him I could feel his breath on my skin. I lifted my hand up, hesitating a little. He grabbed my hand sending a sensation all over my skin. I could not explain the feeling. The strongest emotion ever bonded us. He leaned down, and I felt his soft lips touch mine. I quickly pushed to deepen the kiss. I was losing control quickly. He broke the kiss, and smiled. He let go of me completely, and started walking back into the darkness. I ran up to him quickly, and grabbed his arm. He turned back facing me, and look at me with surprise. He touched my cheek with his other hand, and gently whispered.

"Soon Anna, Soon" He then kissed my forehead, and disappeared into the darkness. I was all alone, and the darkness took me within it.

My eyes opened to a buzzing alarm in my ear. I turn around and grabbed my cell phone turning the alarm off. My phone immediately beeped after I turned the alarm off bringing to my attention I had a text message. I slide the bar over, and pressed onto the message.

Jeremy:

Good Morning Beautiful!

I responded with a smiley face. Jeremy is my boyfriend, but I will admit that we have been off, and on during the years. I knew him for six years, and he was truly my best friend. I almost forgot that he was going to pick me up today for school. I glanced at the time, and noticed I'm running a little behind. I jump into my much needed shower. For the past couple of weeks I been sweating like crazy, but nothing extra deodorant, and some perfume can't fix. I quickly slipped on some blue jean shorts on, and very county like shirt that was red. I blow dry my long dark black hair. I combed out the tangles, and parted it on the side. I grabbed my shoes, and my back pack on my way down stairs. I could smell the bacon, and my mouth was watering.

"Hi, Auntie." I greeted my aunt, and gave her a hug while stealing a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey!" She yelled sliding her plate away from me. "You know Anna; there is bacon for you on the stove."

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet, grabbing some bacon, and eggs.

"I know, but it taste better when I steal it from you." I informed her with a slight grin. She shook her head, and stood up to rinse her plate. My Aunt was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair also, a little on the shorter side. I loved her to death through, my parents died in an accident when I was a baby. My Aunt has taken care of me ever since. She turned around after putting her plate in the dish washer, and lean on the counter. She had the biggest smile, and I just noticed she was dressed up, I mean she always looks nice. Today through her outfit was to impress. Her jeans where firm fitting, and a button up shirt. I tilted my head in curiosity. I pointed at her with a piece of bacon.

"What's up with you today?" I asked while stuffing bacon in my mouth.

"Well, your Uncle James called." That explains a lot. My uncle James is from my father's side of the family. My aunt has always had a crush on him. The dated on and off in the past. My Aunt is my Mother's sister. They actually are twins, and it's kind of nice because it's like having my mom around when she really isn't. I nodded my head edging her to continue.

"Well, he's coming over to visit. Also, Anna I would really like you to be home this afternoon. He also wants to talk to you." She walked over, and grabbed my empty plate.

"Ok, I'll be home after school. I love you." I kissed her on the cheek, and grabbed my back pack swinging it over my shoulder. I heard Jeremy's car pull up.

"I love you too." She yelled as I open the door, and walked outside.

A fancy black car stood in my driveway. I'm not a big car person, but anyone could tell it was a expensive car. Jeremy did have a wealthy family. I never meant his family, and he seemed to live alone. He says his parents are always gone on business trips, and such. I slide into the front passenger seat catching Jeremy's award winning smile.

"Hey babe." He leaned in, and softly kissed my cheek. He immediately lend back with a confused look on his face.

"Babe you're burning up." I feel my head, and I feel normal. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I feel fine Jeremey. Let's go." He nodded, and pulled out of the drive way.

We arrived at school, and Jeremy parked his car. He got out, and was at my side in a instant. He throws his arm around my shoulders, and walked with me into the school entrance. I dropped my notebook, and bend down to grab it. Right when I grabbed my notebook a sudden chill with through my body. It wasn't like a chill, but more like electric going through my body. I turned, and looked around. I could smell this wonderful scent in the wind, and something was pulling me to turn around. "Babe?" Jeremy pulled me out of my trance, and I shake my head.

"Jeremy, you go ahead. I decided that I'm not feeling good after all. I'm going to go to the office, and call my Aunt. Can you text me later?" He lends in towards me with a concern look in his eyes. He nodded he's head yes.

"Ok, I will talk to you later. Feel better" He lightly brushed his lips onto mine, and walked into the building. I had no intention of going to the office. I waited into Jeremy was out of sight. I turned around, and closed my eyes concentrating on the smell. I stood there for a minute, or two. I was about to give up when I smelled the same smell. It was like a drug, and I had to find the source. My legs started to take a path of their own leading me closer to the smell. I was walking straight across the football field towards the woods the out skirt on school. I could tell the scent was getting stronger. I kept walking until I hit the edge to the woods. I knew it was close, and the electricity in my body was getting unbearable. I stepped into the woods, and kept a straight path. I turned after hearing some limbs from the trees break.

"Who is there?" I asked feeling another presence nearby. I was not scared, but excited in a way. I look through the trees, and catch a sight of a tail. Not just a tail, a wolf's tail. I took a stepped back feeling startled, but not scared. I felt drawn to this wolf; I was supposed to be here. I throw my back pack down on the ground. Holding my breath, as I stepped towards the area I had seen the wolf's tail. My heart starts beating rapidly, and my hand's start to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stopped as I felt a strong, warm arm wrap around my waist. I let my breath out, and start to breath normal. I could feel soft lips kissing at the base of my neck to my ear. While I was completely focused on the aura, and touch of this mystery person I Heard a sweet and soft whisper.

"I am here my love. I have been waiting for you." I could feel his breath sliding down my neck, sending vibrations throughout my body. The nice, warm touch of his lips just below my ear made my legs weak. I turn around not being able to bare the closeness anymore. His arms still wrapped around me while I turned to face this man. I looked up into his golden eyes. His eyes holding me captive as is his eyes were singing to my heart. He smiled at me in such a seductive way it should be illegal. I could feel my heart jumping out of my chest. He looked so sexy. As reality hit and I started to freak out. Oh my Gosh! This is the guy from my dream. I need to get out of here. I lay both of my hands on his rock hard chest, and push back. He let go, but with a confused look.

"You look confused Ana Jolie?" I wondered how he knew my name. The strangest thing is I knew his name also.

"Lucas" I answered him.

"Yes" He nodded. Mine. Mate. I thought. I must be going crazy. I grab my back pack, and started walking towards my school. I could tell he was following me. I picked up my pace, and was close to the end of the woods near the football field. I was almost running, and so many thoughts were running in my head. How did he get here? Why did I dream of him, and is this real? I hope I didn't pass out somewhere? Maybe, I should pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming. Nope, nothing. Why is he following me? I have a stalker. He's going to kill me, I should run, yes run. I started to run, but I didn't get far before I was about to hit the ground. All of a sudden I felt warm arms grabbing me, and rolling over on the ground. Before I knew it I was straddling Lucas, and he was laughing. I must have had some horrific look on my face, because he suddenly looked concern.

"Are you ok?" He asks while tucking a strand of my hair back behind my ear. I nodded.

"I don't understand?" I admitted. I tried to move, but Lucas had a tight hold on me.

"You know I thought you would be more excited to see me. Instead you run from me. Why?"

"Well I don't know, first this great looking guy pops out of my dreams, and all of a sudden he's standing in front of me. Also, for some reason I want to rip your clothes off." A huge grin came across Lucas's face.

"Oh really?" I exhale a puff of air, feeling frustrated.

"Are you a stalker? Why are you following me?" My mind was running in circles by the second. Lucas let go of me, and sat up.

"Anna, I'm not a stalker. You're my mate. I came because of you of course. "He turns his head sideways showing his masculine jawline. "Also, can you slow down your thoughts are going insane in my head."

"What?"

"Ya, you're practically screaming at me." Lucas stood up, offering his hand to me. I look at him, and slowly lay my hand into his, and standing up. I brushed the dirt off of my legs, and shorts with my hands.

"I understand that you don't know what is going on!"

"duh." I widen my eyes, and tilt my head. Lucas grabbed my back pack. He clues me to start walking. While we walked towards the football field, I could not help not staring at him. He would glance back, and I would look down or look the other way. I could feel something other than love, lust, or being his. I sense power. Alpha. I thought. Why is an Alpha? And why did I think that? We were almost to the football field. Lucas helped my through the last of the trees.

"Your sensing rank and all shifters sense that. It's a way of knowing where people stand in a pack." He said as he handed my backpack over.

"What's a Alpha?" I asked while throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

"He is the one in charge. Yes, I am an Alpha. You are my Luna. "He looks towards the parking lot as soon as a car pulls up.

"Our ride is here. Let's go to your house, for you can grab some things. I will explain everything."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I crossed my arms, and started to shake my head. I heard what sounded like a growl. Lucas started coming towards me.

"Ok, you're freaking weird. I'm not a shifter, and or lune or Luna whatever you call it. I'm sure you're a stalker, and did you fart or growl at me? I don't know but it's weird. I have a boyfriend Mr. Alpha guy. Also, you need professional help. So I'll be on my way." I walked straight pass Lucas without looking at him. I could tell he was pissed. I could hear he's loud footsteps behind me, and before I even had a chance to run he grabbed me, and throw me over his shoulder. It was one bumpy ride across the field, and this guy was not playing around.

"Lucas, let me go!" I yelled.

"I gave you a chance Anna and you refused." I slapped his behind as hard as I could, and he jerked. He repositions me over his shoulder, making his hold tighter this time.

"I would not do that if I was you Anna." He warned me.

"You are kidnapping me! Lucas put me down now, or I will scream." He then grabbed my behind and sat me down into a car. The back seat at that, and made me scoot over. It was that or be crushed. As we drove off, I couldn't get a good look at the driver. I could tell he had blonde hair. Lucas tried to talk to me a couple of time, but I ignored him. I could tell he was super angry by the time we arrived at my house. I noticed my Uncles car, and we walked into my house. My Aunt, and Uncle where sitting on the couch talking. They both looked up, and stood up as soon as Lucas and I walked in. My uncle James bowed his head, and then looked me square in the eye.

"Anna, we must talk." We walked over to the loveseat, and Lucas offered his lap. I denied him the gratitude of my butt, and sat down on the other cushion. Of course, he wasted no energy in smothering me. My uncle ran his fingers throw his hair, as he sat next to my aunt.

"Anna, your Aunt mentioned to me she thought you started to show signs. That is actually why I came, but it looks like I arrived a little late." He continued.

"You are a shifter Anna, or I guess you will see it more as a werewolf. " I laughed, and stood up.

"Seriously, a werewolf Uncle James! I thought maybe Lucas was the crazy one, but it seems to be my whole family." Lucas grabbed my hand, and lowered me back to the loveseat. "Hear him out." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The heat of his body had this calming effect on me. I could not explain this. I decided to listen to the rest of what my Uncle had to say.

"Anna, your father was a Shifter. So am I, and pretty much all of our family is." My jaw dropped. I was in shocked. The picture of the wolf did come to mind when he said that, but I quickly push it off.

"You're messing with me? Right?" No one said anything. Everyone was silent. "Ok, ha. I get the joke."

"This is no joke" My Aunt finally said.

"Ok, so why have you kept this from me."

"Well, Anna I'm human. After your father and mother died, I was not sure if you would become one. I'm still not sure on how to tell you. I felt I was protecting you. Your mother was human just like me, and if the chance you would become a human girl we didn't want to put stories in your head. "

"She is right Anna. I guess the genes of your father run stronger than human. Your first transformation is on your 18th birthday. Or the first full moon around your birthday." My Uncle added.

"Women shifters are different than males. Their shift must include a mate. That's where Lucas comes in. When A female is about to go through their transformation they call their mate. The best way to describe this is like a dream. It's like a dream, but you call your mate unconsciously. They say a bond between a female, and male shifter is the strongest. Especially, if its beta, and alpha blood lines. " I was in deep thought. I guess I'm not crazy, and this is reality. I was calling Lucas.

"Anna" My uncle continued. "The legend of our family goes back to the beginning of time. Well, at less the time of the Shifters. We are shifters Anna, who are to protect human kind at all risk. We are the Guardian Hunters. Now what I am going to tell you could be hard to process, but you must hear this. Do you remember the stories I use to tell you when you were just a girl?"

"Yes, the fairy tales you use to tell me"

"Exactly, but they are not fairytales Anna. Our family started a long time ago in France. We are of French royalty. The legend is that there were four women chosen to receive the power of being a shifter. The very first shifters as you could say. Each woman was chosen by a Guardian who is very powerful. Each guardian is different. You have the guardian of the forest, water, earth, and the guardian air. The guardians fell in love with mankind, and sworn to protect mankind from evil. Evil is everywhere, and hard to control Anna. One of the guardians fell, and became corrupt with evil. The guardian of earth was strip of his power, and sent to live along mankind. His heart became cold, and he hated the guardians. He plotted ravage ever since they betrayed him. Now, Anna this world is filled with so many different things that are evil. That is when vampires come in.

"Vampires?" I questioned my uncle. He nodded, and continued.

"He made himself into a vampire. His evil and existence could not live in this world without praying on mankind. The blood keeps him alive. The guardians then choose four strong women to become shifters. In our family she was a French queen by the name of Adela Angelus. Angelus is said to mean angel in French. She was beautiful, and kind. She cared for her people, and treated everyone fair. She was also said to be strong willed. One night she was bitten in the woods, of course by the guardians. She was told of her destiny, and that is our family legend." My Uncle looked to me for a response, but I really did not know what to say. I kept my head down trying to digest some of the information giving. I was freaking out! I could tell Lucas knew I how I felt, he tighten his hold, and laid his other arm around my waist.

"What does this mean to me?" I blurted out finally.

"It means Anna that you are going to go through your first transformation, and be mated to me." Lucas said smiling. I jumped out, and backed away from Lucas.

"What?" I yelled. I waved my index finger back, and fourth.

"No, I'm not going to be mated buddy. I have a boyfriend. Thank you very much." I could see Lucas's eyes starting to shift to a darker color. I turn, and started to walk towards the door, I need fresh air. I started walking down the sidewalk, and go figure Lucas runs up behind me. I was freaking out beyond point now. I wanted to put my hands all over him, and another side of me wanted to run. Oh my god! What the hell? Should I turn around? I thought.

"Why do you keep following me?" I stopped, and stared right at him.

"Anna, who is this boyfriend?"

"Really?" I asked as he caught up to me, and stood in front of me.

I took a deep breath, and slowly moved closer to him. The man of my dreams was standing right in front of me. I could feel my eyes growing wide, in shock. I'm going crazy! He smiled at me very sexy again. I wonder if he feels the same way. I backed up slowly realizing I was a bit too close now. I wasn't scared of him particularly, but of the way I felt by him. The feelings were just so strong for me.

"Anna you are mine." He took a big step towards me. Oh wow, why does he have to come closer? "But I'm sure you already knew that." He added.

This has to be fake, I probably feel asleep in my boring math class. Come one werewolf shifter things, and vampires are not real. I got it, I'm sleeping. Yup, sleeping. Lucas started laughing at me.

"Holy shit" I blurted out. Lucas eyes stared into mine with amusement.

"Well, I was not expecting for you to say that." He told me.

"You're in my head" I explained. His voice was so strong, and deep. So sexy, everything about him was sexy. Ok, no one can be this perfect. Anna you are going crazy. Did I just refer myself as a third person? Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.

I pointed at him, and announced.

"Not real, have to go." I turned around and started to walk down the sidewalk again. I'm crazy. I'm going to the loony bin. Lock me up now I need to get away from him. I can't think around that man. I kept walking down the street. I needed to clear my head, and would not be able to do that around him.

And started to walk backwards facing me. Anna get a hold of yourself. He is not real, make him go away.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Lucas seemed very concerned. I looked into his beautiful eyes, and it was hard not to smile. I could look into his eyes all day long. I throw my hands on each side of my head. I concentrated on him very hard. Go away, go away. I was feeling frustrated that he was not disappearing. I was doing my best to make him disappear, but my efforts failed. My mission was not going too well, and soon became mission impossible. Lucas looked at me with concern. Maybe he is real, and I'm not going crazy. I started shaking my head back and forth.

"Why are you shaking your head at me?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm surprise you have to ask me that." I stated.

"Anna, I know it's a lot to take in. I did tell you I was coming." I took a moment to look him up and down. I was not sure if I was sizing him up to take him on, or checking him out. To be honest, I was probably doing both. The dream, I recalled his words. "Soon, my love, you will see me." I looked up, and my eyes stopped at

Lucas ran in front of me, and I was so much in my thoughts that I slam right into him.

"Ouch." I said while rubbing my nose.

"I can assure you, I'm not an Illusion." I folded my arms, and shook my head laughing at his remark. Still not believing a word he was saying. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Prove it then" I challenge him. Lucas smiled from the corner of his mouth, and stepped closer to me closing the space between us. Oh God, I will never challenge this man again. I just stared at him unable to move away from the closeness. He smelled so good. He reached out and touched my check gently. I hesitated, and started to take a step back. Lucas swung an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Do not run from me Anajolie." Then he kissed me. I could feel my heart melting. The kiss was drowning me, and my heart racing. The smell of him was closing in around us along with the passion the filled the air between us. The softness of his lips on mine felt so right. I could not hold my restraint anymore, and slowly lose all control in the kiss. I wrapped my hands his waist and I pulled him closer to me kissing him back. I could feel his hand moving up my back touching the end of my neck, holding me in place. Everything felt right, maybe to right. I pulled back. With every inch of restraint I had, I whispered.

"Stop, please." Lucas trailed his lips down my check to my throat. I shivered at the warmth of his breath. He kissed the side of my throat one last time, and then he whispered back.

"Anna, I'm destined to be with you. I'm as real as you; can you feel the pull that draws up together?" I did feel it; I could stand here forever with him. I denied it quickly throw being stubborn.

"No, no, no, no" Lucas let go of me finally.

"No?" He asked which sounded more like a growl. I could see the anger in his eyes as they got darker.

"Lucas I can't." I'm not ready for this." I have to get away from him. I'm only 17. I need to be worried about going to college next year, partying. I do not have time for a pretend, make believe boyfriend stuff.

I changed my direction back towards my house heading towards my bedroom. I could still smell Lucas right behind me. Every inch of me, wanted to stop, and turn around. I would love to kiss him again. I needed to be strong, even though every inch of my body was screaming at me. I have a boyfriend remember Anna. Jeremy would be so mad if he knew I just kissed Lucas. I finally reached my house, and opened the door. I closed the door right in Lucas's face. My Aunt and uncle both stood up at the same time. I was mad at the world, and my family. Why would they keep this from me? I stormed upstairs almost tripping over, I practically ran into my room. I slammed my bedroom door, and jumped onto my bed, throwing the covers over my head. I buried my head into my pillow, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt amazing, and could feel the sunlight that was peeking in from my window. I started to stretch in bed when I suddenly felt a big, strong, warm, and very heavy arm around my waist. I quickly glance over my shoulder to see a sleeping Lucas. Oh my…How did he get into my bed? I thought quietly to myself. Lucas tightens his hold, and pulled me closer to his hard chest. The warmth from his body was amazing. His scent lingering all around me, and his hot breath on my neck was sending vibrations done my back. I easily blanked out the world listening to his heartbeat against mine. Our hearts seemed to beat in perfect rhyme with each other. Unintentionally I could feel myself pushing closer to his body, I turned around facing him. I moved very softly for he wouldn't wake up. I just looked at his face admiring his perfect features. His define jawline, and his big soft lips. I couldn't help, but imagine kissing him. Remembering how he kissed me yesterday, and how my body felt those vibrations of electric that flutter my heart. I had to admit these emotions where really scary, and I wasn't sure if I could handle the feelings. I felt bad thinking about Jeremy, and how he doesn't know what it going on. How he doesn't know about the kiss, let alone a man in my bed claiming to be my mate. What is wrong with me? I definitely will be receiving the bad girlfriend of the year award. Catching me out of my glaze, I felt soft warm lips against mine. The electric vibration sending a current of chills right through me, as the kiss deepens I could hear a soft growl escape his perfect lips. He repositions his body where he was between my legs and leading his weight down onto his arms. I was surprise that he didn't once break the kiss when he moved on top of me. I hands instantly went to his chest tugging at his shirt. I was struggling to keep focus with his body on top of mine, and feeling the heat that hover around us. He broke the kiss, and I whimper at the loss of sensation. He was quick to recover it by kissing me down my neck to the base of my shoulder. I had to escape him before I wouldn't be able to say no. I pushed against his chest, and was greeted by his bright, gold eyes. I couldn't see a hint of green anymore, just bright gold. I could feel my pulse increase as I looked into his eyes. He smirked at me, and I took a deep breath finally being able to speak.

"Lucas." It came out more like a whisper than anything.

"Yes, my love." He called me love. I started blushing right away. He tilted his head, and softly ran his fingers on my cheek. "You're blushing." He informed me.

I needed to get away from him, so I push against his chest with all my strength sitting up. I quickly scouted towards the end of the bed, and standing up as soon as I felt my feet touch the floor. I turn towards him, and he just looked at me with curiosity. I didn't even realize I was moving backwards until I hit the wall. "Ouch" I blurted out. He stood up with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded yes. He started to walk towards me, and I lifted my hand in a stopping position.

"Lucas, you need to just stay there for a moment while my brain starts to work again." He smiled, and crossed his arms, while he stood still.

I walk to my closet to grab some clothes; a nice hot shower would help. I thought.

"Lucas I can't be kissing you, and why were you in my bed?" I asked as I walked out of my closet with my clothes.

"Well, because I wanted to make sure you were safe." He took a seat by my desk.

"Anna you can't push me away. We belong together." He announced, as he flip through some pages of a book I was reading.

"Look buddy, I don't like to be told who I am supposed to be with, and I have a boyfriend. Today is Saturday, and I plan on spending it with him. So please excuse yourself out of my room." I ranted. Lucas's eyes glow gold with furry. He was pissed, and before you know it I was pushed against a wall, with his body against me. Seriously, men with anger issues. I thought. Lucas seems even angrier, as he started to breath heavily.

"Anna, I am your mate. Your mine. No male will touch you, or even look at you. If they do I will kill them. As for you being my Mate you are my Luna, and you need to start acting like one."

"Ok, Mr. bipolar you need professional help." I said as I tried to budge out of his hold. It was useless because he of course is stronger than me.

"Why do you disrespect me so much?" I could tell it was not him talking, but something told me his wolf was in control. I was freaked out. Deciding my only escape would be to calm him down I placed my hands on his chest softly, and moved as close as I could removing any space from us. Trying not to make my brain into mash again I took action right away, ignoring the incredible smell lingering on Lucas, I said softly.

"I'm sorry baby. "I pouted my lips a little to add on to the plan of escaping this crazy, rage full, wolf, matty guy. His eyes started to dim down, and the specks of green started to pop out of the gold once again. He tilted his head towards me, and kisses me softly on my forehead. I smiled as I grabbed my clothes, and headed towards the bathroom. I heard Lucas talking about meeting a pack today, while I exited the bedroom. What he doesn't know is I'm not meeting anyone today, and plan on seeing Jeremy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After I got out of the shower, I quickly got dressed. I walked into my room surprised that Lucas wasn't in my room for once. I grabbed my make-up bag, and hair straightener. I set everything down on my desk, and took a seat while readjusting my mirror. I looked at myself in the mirror, and studied my face. Looking closely at my features I couldn't help but why Lucas thought I was so pretty. I thought I was a normal looking girl, my dark hair past my shoulders lying damp. My bright blue eyes were shining in the bright light that came from my window. I had full lights that surprisingly looked swollen. What the heck? I whispered as I lend forward towards the mirror. My index finger followed the outline of my lips. I had to admit they were a little sore from the touch. I let out a deep breath, and winkled my nose. Nothing make-up can't fix. I thought as I shrugged my shoulders. I opened the draw in my desk, and grabbed my iPad turning it on, and inserted my earphone buds into my ear. I needed to relax, and music sounded great. I set the setting on random, and grabbed my hair strengthener. I quickly made work of my hair, and sprayed a little of hair spray. I applied some make-up on, and text Jeremy to meet me down by the woods. My phone beeped back rather quickly with a reply.

From Jeremy:

Why down by the woods babe? The text read. I replied.

To Jeremy:

Please just do it.

From Jeremy:

Ok, on my way.

I smiled, and walked in the hallway trying to be as quiet as possible. I had to figure where Lucas was. I peeked down the staircase, and noticed he was on the couch with his friend, or whatever that guy was. I think the word was beta, or something. He glanced up, and I quickly moved against the wall. I hope he didn't see me. I thought to myself. After a minute or two, I took another peek, and noticed he was still there. I smiled, and let out a breath of relief. I walked slowly back to my room, and closed my door slowly trying to not make noise. I grab my phone, and purse while walking to the window. I was sneaking out, and avoiding Lucas at all cost. No one tells me what to do. I opened my window, and felt a nice cool breeze. I throw my leg over, and move my way onto the little part of roof. You could tell this wasn't my first rodeo. Sneaking out has become one of my best traits when my Aunt would try to ground me. I move my way toward the tree on the corner of the roof top. I move my way down the tree, stepping slowly down on to the grass. I jumped up, and down with excitement. I'm free! I fix my hair, and strengthen my clothes out, and walked my way towards the back yard into the woods. I couldn't walk around the house knowing Lucas would see me out of the window. I walked through the trees enjoying the smell of pine. I loved the woods. I have always been drawn to the woods behind my house. Whenever I felt down, or missed my parents I would come out here. The fresh air, and the quiet calm sounds. The deer running around and variety of other animals that I would see in the clearing was a peaceful sight. I have always felt I belonged in the woods, and the woods were my home. I was almost to my destination through the woods to the road that Jeremy would be at. I could see the black color of his car through the trees. I got excited, and started to run towards Jeremy and right before I was at the end I hit something hard almost dropping me on my ass. My purse fell down. My mind was on my purse where I didn't even notice the sparks that shivered through my arms when I slammed against whatever I hit. I was about to bend down, and grab my purse when I was stopped. _Lucas. Mate_. I looked up, and the first thing I saw was very pissed off Lucas staring at me with glowing, gold eyes. Eyes that pierced through my body sending chills down my spine. If only looks could kill.

"Shit." I blurted.

"Where are you going Anna?" He said in a husky tone. I turned my head, trying to find an excuse. _Nothing. Damn. You suck brain. _I heard a low growl as Lucas waited very impatiently.

"Um…um.." Was all that came out. He tightens his hold on my waist. I got the hint he was trying to calm down, maybe even calm down the wolf inside him.

"I just wanted fresh air Lucas." I said as I tried to push him away, which I was not successful in. He was strong, and I had to admit I was getting a little turned on by him being angry.

"Why would you sneak out then?" He asked while moving his hands up my back.

"Lucas, you need to stop." I yelled. I was angry, and he was my target. I was so sick of him stating I was his, and this possessive crap. Like come on I had a boyfriend. Jeremy was nice, and I trusted him. He would never hurt me, and he was…safe. Yes he was safe. Lucas scared the hell out of me. The strong sexual attachment and the feelings that swarm around that were accelerating. He let his hold loose, and I was able to push him away.

"Anna." His faces seem to be searching for words. He slides his fingers in his hair, and turns his head nervously. "Your my mate, and you're not safe running away from me." He took a step towards me. He shook his head. "I'm Alpha, and that means you're a target. Do you not understand this?" My mind was spinning. I should be thinking of college, and boys, maybe drinking. This mate stuff was exhausting I tell you. Plus his mood swings were insane.

"Lucas your mood swings are giving me whiplash. I understand I'm your mate, but what if I don't want this?" Lucas's expression saddens, and filled with disappointment. I heart was breaking; I wanted to run to him, and tell him I was his. Truth is I just wasn't ready, and I needed space to find myself. He

"Are you rejecting me?" He asked in a stern voice. I shake my head no, walking towards him.

"Lucas I need time, and to find myself. This is way too fast. Can you give me time to think?" I ask sincerely.

In inhuman speed Lucas grabbed me, and pushed my back against a tree his eyes glowing once again. His voice came out strong, and deep with a serious tone.

"You will see Anna. You are mine, and you don't accept it you will die. A woman shifter needs her mate during the transformation. "He looked up, and down examining my body. Then his lips touched mine, and sparks went flying. He broke the kiss and whisper in my ear.

"Two can play your game, Anna. Have fun with what was his name? Jeremy." I felt a slight brush of wind, and Lucas was gone. I wondered what he meant by that. I couldn't help but be sad by his reaction. Also what did he mean I needed my mate? What game? And what was he going to do. I made my way to the edge of the woods, and was greeted by a smiling Jeremy.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy stared at me across the booth. I smiled, and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He tilted he head, and offered his hand out to me. I accepted, and position my hand on top of his.

"Anna, your beautiful." He admitted, and he tightens the hold on my hand. I giggled deep in thought. Jeremy has always been there for me, even at my worst. I had feelings for Jeremy, but they didn't run as deep as Lucas. The feelings I had for Lucas was different. Even through all the crazy things that were happening in my life, I felt right with him. I felt nervous about what he told me earlier about how two can play that game. Well, let him play. Let's see how this folds out, and I know I won't be the one in second place; that's for sure. I needed to find out about this werewolf world, because I was in the blind about everything. How deep was this mate thing, and why would I die without him. We finished eating, and hanged out at Jeremy's house for a while, before I decided that it was time to go home. Jeremy kissed me goodnight as he dropped me off, and drove off. I walked in the front door, and saw my Aunt in the living room flipping through the channels. I sat next to her on the couch. We were quiet for a while, and finally I decided to say something.

"Auntie, can I talk to you?" I asked. He head tilted my way giving me full attention. She nodded yes.

"Do you know a lot about this mate stuff?" I asked. She smiled widely.

"Actually, yay I do. I know you're overwhelmed, and I'm sorry we kept this from you." She apologized again.

"Will I die without him?" I asked, and position my body towards her. Her eyes sadden, and glanced down.

"Unfortunately, Anna in the shifter world yes you could die. Mates are cherished, and you are not fully complete without your mate. Without one after you shift, your body will go in agonizing pain." She reached for my hand. "Anna you transformation is around the corner, and I'm worried about you."

"I know, I feel so lost and confused with everything. I wish my parents were here." I could feel the tears running down my check. My Aunt pulled me into a hug. "I know Anna. I am here for you. I love you." After talking to my Aunt I felt better. I walked upstairs towards my room, when I stopped outside the guest bedroom. I heard Lucas talking; I think he was talking on the phone. I listened in outside the door.

"I want more men patrolling the areas; we can't allow another vampire attack. My mate is at risk until her transformation I must stay here. Keep me updated on the situation with the rouges, and vampires." _Wow, I can't believe vampires exist, Um hello to Anna your about to become a dog._ I thought to myself. I was about to step away before the door opens. Lucas looks at me with intent. I smile awkwardly, and walk around him.

"Anna?" I glanced behind me seeing a Lucas standing with his arms folded. "Mmm"

"Sweet dreams sweetie. Don't dream of me too much." He said with a toothy grin. _Cocky Much? _I thought as I open my bedroom door.

"Only around you baby girl." I heard him say under his breath. Did I say my thoughts out loud? I quickly shrugged it off, and changed my clothes dropping down to my very comfy bed. I got under the covers, and let sleep take over.

_I lay on the grass staring up at the sky. I could smell the wonderful scent of Lucas next to me. I turned my head towards him seeing those golden, green eyes looking straight back at me. We just laid there looking at each other. I felt like I could look straight into his soul, as he could me. I reached out to him, laying my head on his chest. He wrapped in arm around me holding me closer to him. I could feel his strength, and hard body molding to the shape of my body. He touch was so warm as he rubbed my arm. Lucas tilted his head down, and kissed me on top of my head. I giggled, and slapped him on the chest. He whispered gently, in my ear._

_"Anna, does this not feel right?" What a strange question, but I knew what he meant. He was really asking me if I felt the same way as he did._

_"I want to feel it, but… I don't know" I answered his question._

_"You are scared?" I remand silent for a couple of minutes. I knew felt the same way, but I was not ready to admit to it just yet._

_"Don't be" He whispered again. I felt his hold tighten a little more. We lay together for a while starring at each other, until everything faded away_

I jumped out of bed excited, and almost landed on my ass. I felt unbelievable, and hungry. Not just hungry, I was starving. I raced downstairs darting towards the fridge. I rumbled through the food picking out everything, and everything. I grabbed the pancake mix, and whipped up some pancakes with some eggs. Throw some microwavable bacon in the microwave, and dropping two pieces of bread into the toaster. It looked like I had a feast at the table, and trust me I was stuffing my face like a pig with pancakes. I was so consume in eating that I didn't even notice anybody in the kitchen until I saw a hand steal a piece of my bacon. I growled. What a minute, did I just growl? Oh my God, what the hell. I'm like 99% percent sure I did. I'm becoming a weird hormonal teenage dog. I stared at Lucas with an evil stare, and he throws his hands in the air like he was surrendering.

"Relax there sweet cakes." I smirked, and continue my yummy meal. I noticed Lucas staring at me with wonder. "What?" I mumbled during bites, of my eggs. He smiled widely.

"Anna, did you clear out the whole fridge?" What the F…..? I huffed out a breath of anger. How can this man in front of me make me feel like I'm bipolar or something? I'll be all love dopey around him, and then the next I'm mad as hell at him.

"Nice one asshole." I insulted him while finishing my plate; I stood up heading towards the sink rinsing my plate off. Lucas helped himself to a bowl of Lucky Charms, and may I point out a rather large bowl. I'm sure he dumped the whole box into the bowl, and took almost all of a gallon of milk. A shook my head and he had the nerve of making a smart remark about my eating habits.

"You talk about me, look at you."

"Don't worry Anna, I like girls who eat. " He said during the bites of cereal, not even taking a glance at me.

"Whatever…."I paused in mid-sentence. Crap what was today? "Lucas what's today?" I asked.

"Umm Sunday." He answered. "What's up?" I hurried up finishing cleaning my dishes.

"I have a talent show today with my friends, I totally forgot about it. I need to hurry up, and get dress." He sneaked up behind me, lending his body into mine. "What kind of talent show?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing just this Brittany Spears dance thing at the fair." I scouted away not liking the closeness. Lucas made my mind mushy, and I could never think straight with him all up on me. I put away my plates, and looked at the clock on the wall. Crap. 9:20. I had to be at the fair by 10:30 I needed to hurry up. I looked towards Lucas who had a huge grin, and I couldn't help but giggle at him. See mad one minute, and not the next.

"Well, umm." I didn't feel like hovering. "See ya later." I run back up the stairs, grapping my outfit out of my closet. Before I left my room to go take a shower, my phone beeped. I walked to the dresser where my phone was charging at. I quickly look, and noticed I had a text message.

From Jenna:

Anna DO NOT be late to the talent show, and also we decided to wear ponytails. Make sure to look cute!

Jenna was my best friend, and we been friends since forever. With everything that was happening I haven't really been talking to her, and I felt bad because I shouldn't be ignoring her. I needed some girl time, and I trusted her. Emma was also doing the talent show with us, I liked her but we weren't really that great of friends. She was fairly new to the school, and of course Jenna took her under her arm. Jenna wanted me to become close to Emma, but something inside of me didn't trust her. For Jenna I played along because I love her.

To Jenna:

I'll be there my little school girl. Lol. Love ya

I text her, and laid my phone back down on the dresser. I skipped to the bathroom, happy knowing I was going to hang with my girl. I haven't noticed how much I missed her. She had to go to her dad's for the week for family business, and boy did I need to talk to her. I cleaned up, and make fast work with my outfit. I had a cute long sleeve with shirt with a fluffy collar, and a plaid skirt. To follow the paid skit I had long white socks that went up to my knees, with black Mary Jane's to match. You guessed right, School girl outfits. For the talent show we were dancing, and singing to Crazy by Brittany Spears, and decided to copy her school girl get up. I walked to my room, and could hear Lucas shuffling in his room. Mmm wonder what he is doing. What? Who cares? I blow dried my hair, and applied some make-up, and finishing up with some lip gloss. I parted my hair in two long ponytails, and added two fluffy pink ponytails. While I applied some body glitter, I heard a knock.

"Yeah." My head turn towards the door to see a hot and mouthwatering Lucas. WOW! My mouth dropped, along with my bottle of roll on glitter. I took in his scent, and couldn't help but move my eyes up, and down his body. His tight forming black t-shirt clearing showing his nice formed eight back, and even his dark blue jeans were sexy. His hair was combed back, but still had a messy look which made him look even sexier. Damn he is fine. He smiled a nice toothy grin, and I lend back in my chair tilting myself backwards. Shit. I'm falling. I closed my eyes, and wait for the impact of the fall. The fall never came, and Lucas hovered over me. Holding the chair upright with one hand, and grabbing me with the other preventing me from tipping over, and concern filled his eyes. Wow, so stupid. I thought. His scent wafted to my nose, filling a dull ache in my body. I could feel my arousal building with the extreme sparks of electricity that ran through his touch. I bit my lip, and grab on to his shirt pulling him closer to me. Inhaling his wondering scent as my nose ran up his neck. A small sigh escaped my lips, and I could feel him grab me tighter into his arms lifting me into the air onto his body. He walked backwards laying down onto the bed, as I straddled his hips. My body was not me, and it was like instinct was taking over, and I couldn't control it. Mate. Mine. Was all that kept running through my head while I smashed my lips into his. His touch was breaking me down, as his hand went under my shirt. I sat up realizing what was happening, and move off of him, and the bed.

"Lucas.." I breathed out.

"Yes" He sat up, and stood off my bed. I had to get going and most importantly away from him. What the hell Anna! Boyfriend. Remember.

"I..I have to go. I'm going to be late." I stuttered.

"You need a ride? I have decided to come, and see your act. Your soo cute in your little get up." He pointed up, and down mentioning my costume. Oh hell no. I can't dance in front of him, he's so distracting.

"Um no, and you're not coming." I said as I walk past him to grab my phone.

"Yes, I am. I wouldn't mess this for nothing." _Oh God_. I thought. Well since I couldn't stop him from coming, I won't let him ruin my time with Jenna. I grabbed my stuff, and bump his shoulder hard, which was a bad idea since electric shocks with up my arm, and the dull ache hitting me right pit in my stomach started up again. I pushed it off, and headed towards the door. Glancing towards Lucas.

"Well, come on big boy. Remember I do have a boyfriend who will be there, so paws off." He smiled as he ran behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Anna" Jenna screamed as she ran up to me pulling me into a big bear hug. "Oh, I missed you so much!" She let go of her tight hold lifting her head towards Lucas. She gasped nervously, surprised. Well, that's weird.

"Umm, Um. Hi Alp…" She paused in min-sentence looking towards me, and back to him.

"Hello, Jenna." Ok they must know each other. Is Jenna a shifter? What, no way?

"Do you guys know each other?" I blurted out. Jenna remind silent, and I darted my glazed to Lucas.

"Actually, yes Anna. Jenna is in my pack." A couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face, while Lucas confirmed my suspension. I started jumping up, and down with excitement. I know someone else that like me, and the best part was it was my best friend. I pulled Jenna into another hug.

"Thank God." I gasped. I could tell Jenna had no clue on what was going on, and she kept giving Lucas quick glances. I looked at Lucas who shrugged his shoulders.

"So Anna, are you and Alp…I mean Lucas?" She paused trying to figure out the right word. I grabbed Anna's hand, and pulled her with me towards the stage leaving Lucas behind.

"Yes Jenna, were so called mates. I have so much to tell you."

"Oh, my God Anna." She was shaking her head. "I can't believe it. Like I thought you might be one of us, but wow you know how to pick out a mate." She smiled; I could hear Lucas laugh behind me, what an eavesdropper. "I know Jenna, but I have a boyfriend." She was taken aback by surprise.

"But Anna you have to be with Lucas." I glanced towards him, and lend close to Jenna's ear.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make him work for it." I whisper. Our conversation was cut off short, when Emma came up to us.

"Hi, guys." I felt arms go around my waist, and was shock to see Jeremy.

"Hey babe." A sudden growl reaches my ears. I glanced to a glowing, gold eye Lucas staring at me with rage. Wow, I did tell him I have a boyfriend. Jeremy kisses my cheek, while the announcer called our number. Right before I waked onto the stage, I saw Lucas walk away. My heart wanted to drop. I felt bad seeing him being mad, and I causing it.

"You drive me crazy…." The song started, and we danced around the stage. The song ended, and we walked off the stage. I was greeted with a huge hug by Jeremy. Unfortunately, we didn't win. I had to admit it was fun. Jeremy swings his arm around my shoulders as we walked through the fair.

"Well, we shouldn't waste a free pass to the fair. Especially, since we look hot." Emma declared. For once I agreed with her.

"She is right Anna, you look sexy as hell." I giggled, and felt like I was blushing.

"Let's go on some rides." Jenna suggested. "Yay, I'm up for it. Actually, scratch that. Up for anything that doesn't go upside down." I hated being flipped outside down on a ride, I felt like every time I did I would fly, or drop out. It scared the crap out of me.

"Ummm. Swings anyone." Jenna asked. I nodded grabbing Jeremy's hand heading towards the swings. I loved the swings it was so much fun. The air that flies in your face, and I didn't mind going up, and down. Just before we reach the swings, I stopped causing Jeremy to bump into me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Mine. What the hell? Letting go of Jeremy's hand my fist balled up tightly, and I felt the strongest rage in my life. Jenna noticed, and ran up to me trying to distract me. Before I noticed what I was doing I was grabbing blonde hair, and throwing the slut that was making out with Lucas on the ground. She screamed as she hit the dirt hard.

"What the fu.." Was all she said before I jumped on top of her punching her face over, and over. I was in a dazed. I wanted to kill her. Mine. Mine. Mine. I felt arms come around my waist, and pulled me from my prey. I tried to kick, or hit whoever was pulling me.

"Let go of me." I started screaming. " Let GO!" With a quick move I was thrown over a shoulder, and was moving farther away from that slut. What the fuck? I was so mad. After the blonde girl was out of sight, I started to regain my conscience. I noticed the scent of the person carrying me out of the fair. Lucas.

"This isn't the greatest view Lucas. You better not fart on me?" I yelled at him again. He growled, and slapped my butt.

"Agggghhhh" My anger was slowly disappearing. Being around Lucas for some reason calmed me down. My breathing level out, and I could feel my pulse slowing down. Anger slowly disappeared into hurt. I was hurt. Why would he do that to me? I started crying, not knowing what else to do. We stopped moving, and Lucas sat me down into the car. He shut the door, and walked over to the other side.

"Anna, why are you crying?"

"Iiiiss th…at a stu..pid question?" I managed to say.

"What do you expect? You been letting that dude touch, and kiss you. I can only handle seeing so much Anna." He was right I was being unfair, and little selfless. What did I expect? He was right, and I shouldn't be all over Jeremy. I wiped off my tears, and took a couple of deep breaths. Lucas drove home, but even through everything I was still hurt. My heart was in pain. The car ride was uncomfortable since it was silent all the way there. Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't want this shifting thing. I wanted my normal life back. As soon as Lucas pulled into the drive way, I slammed the car down storming to the backyard. I needed the woods, and space. I felt relaxed and home when I went into the woods. I heard heavy steps running after me. I started running. I ran as fast as I could. I was running through the trees, and going to my secret spot where nobody knew of. I felt like I was running forever, until I hit the stream of water, and fell down grabbing the grass, and dirt. I took deep breaths inhaling the nice smell of pine, around me. I could hear someone closed, and sense it was Lucas who was behind me.

"Anna.. I'm sorry, but you needed to know how it feels. The hurt to see your mate with someone else." I didn't say anything, and I held my tears back. He kneeled next to me, and rubbed my back. His touch was burning, and shocking. Jeremy has always been there for me, but with the amount of passion I had for Lucas I couldn't deny it anymore. I love Lucas. We lay on the ground together, just like our dream. We didn't talk to each other, but the closeness it all I needed. All I ever needed.


End file.
